De Capitanias á Estados
by Kimonohi Tsuki
Summary: De "desconhecidos" á colonia, do império á independência, de Republica Velha á Era Vargas, da Ditadura a Nova Republica. Quinhentos anos são muito mais do que parecem, ainda mais se você estava lá a cada instante. Pov. São Paulo/CdE/Yaoi?
1. De Gohayó a São Vicente

ATENÇÂO! Meu Pt-Pt é muito ruim, se houver algum português(a) ai lendo esta fic, esteja a vontade para me corrigir se for preciso o/

"**Uma boa comedia precisa de um pouco de drama"**

EU não sei de quem é essa frase, ou mesmo se sonhei com ela (?) mas eu acredito muito nela...Então, não sei se vocês sabem mas...

COISAS DE ESTADOS não é só uma fic sem noção =OOOOO

XDDD

...

É sério! XD  
>Ela é HumorFamily/Parody/Romance e Drama.

Sim, E DRAMA XDD  
>E ela tem seu sentido e um "onde chegar" também~<br>Ora, se você acompanha outras fics minhas, deveria saber que eu não escrevo nada com "pontas soltas" ;D

E com esta fic, que de começo planejo que tenha 4 mini-capítulos, estréio o lado Histórico/Sério/Drama, e apresento alguns fatores que serão fundamentais para o andamento da fic ;]  
>Logo mais vocês iram entender~~<p>

A narrativa é um pouco diferente, mas espero que vocês gostem!

Narrador: São Paulo

De Gohayó a São Vicente

Janeiro sempre me traz lembranças..N-não que isso queira dizer que estou ficando velho ou algo assim! Não..Claro que não.. Mas eu...Digamos..."Nasci" em janeiro, bem no mês que forma o nome daquele idiota, hunf, e ai está a ironia tirando sarro da minha cara...

O contrario de nosso pai e dos Países, nós Estados, províncias, distritos, capitanias, vilas, nascemos quase como bebês, até então crianças perdidas ou abandonadas para os habitantes nativos, porém adquirimos consciência antes dos humanos comuns, para podermos sobreviver, até o nascimento de uma futura nação. Pois é...Por mais bizarro que pareça, por pouquíssimos anos eu não sou mais velho que meu pai.

Foi em 22 de janeiro...Naquele tempo, eu ainda me chamava... ...

...

...

- SÂO VICENTEEEEEEEEE! Dois homens altos entravam como podiam mata-adentro atrás de o que de longe parecia algum animal selvagem. - VOLTA-TE AGORA! SÂO VICEENTE!

O pequeno ser, que se tratava na verdade de uma criança, que não podia ter mais de 4 anos, embora não fosse muito rápida, conhecia bem todo aquele lugar afinal...

Um terceiro homem, maior que os outros dois apareceu repentinamente na frente do pequeno, que tentou desviar, em vão.

- Não vas a fugir mais! - Anunciou pegando-o, que ainda se debatia como podia. - Que tens este?

Levantou o pequeno a altura de sua visão, para analisá-lo bem, era pequeno, bem pequeno, possuía uma pele meio morena, e olhos estranhamente muito azuis, e cabelos negros curtos e rebeldes, era evidentemente um mestiço.

- Tampouco entendo eu... - Acrescentou um dos perseguidores, algo exausto - Mas estão a dizer que és importante..

- Não pa- AI! - Foi interrompido por uma mordida do jovem, que caiu ao chão, e seguia sua corrida. - SÃO VICEENTEEE!

...

...

Eu tinha muito medo, de tudo e de todos, era uma criança perdida numa terra que conhecia, e ao mesmo tempo nunca tinha visto antes... E eu estava sozinho. Não havia ninguém igual a mim, ninguém para me dizer o que eu era, ou o que eu fazia ali...

...

...

- SÂO VICEEENTEE!

A pequena criança adiantou-se amedrontada para o meio inexplorado da floresta, correndo com suas pequenas pernas, escondendo-se como podia, e preparando-se para 'atacar-los' novamente, se fosse preciso.

...

...

Eu costumava me esconder nas copas das árvores... Vi muitos confrontos entre índios e os colonizadores da época destes lugares... E isso só me fazia sentir mais amedrontado e confuso... Eu deveria participar disso? ... Quem são... E por que brigam?

Afinal, eu era só uma criança...

...

...

Entre os gritos e sons de objetos batendo entre si, a pequena criança aproveitou-se para escapar de uma copa de árvore que usara provisoriamente de esconderijo, os sons altos á assuntavam, os gritos, só queria que alguém lhe ajuda-se, que alguém lhe dissesse o que estava acontecendo...

...

...

Meu corpo tinha marcas e feridas, mesmo quando eu não havia sofrido nenhum ataque, e com o tempo, com a chegada de mais 'homens brancos', minha própria pele foi mudando também, como a de uma cobra...E mesmo os meus nativos começaram a me atacar se me encontravam.

Eu estava perdido no meio do caos...

...Até aquele dia...

...

...

- Eres tu Gohayó? ... Ou São Vicente, que és teu nome agora...

...

...

Quando eu conheci meu pai...

Capítulo 2 – De São Vicente á São Paulo.

Abram seus livros de historia nacional na página...!.

Sim, existe historia por trás dessas linhas, são a base para esta 'paralela', interpretem cariños~ ;D

Resolvi escrever isso por que muitos estavam a me pedindo para escrever também pelo "ponto de vista de Sampa", como na fic original isso não é possível por...Fatores especiais, pensei em fazer isso aqui, que é mais ou menos um " E assim chegamos á isso", não será tooooda a historia do Estado de São Paulo, claaaro! XD por hora só até onde é vital para a fic central.

Se vocês gostarem, posso ampliar para outros Estados, ou outras memórias. Esta seria uma fic de lembranças, de passado, de acontecimentos e seus resultados, e por hora, a palavra é de São Paulo

E a partir disso, depende de vocês o que vira depois ^^

Bem, espero que estejam gostando, poderiam dar suas opiniões nos review's por favor?

Nem precisa logar! Eu aceito review's anônimos ;}


	2. De São Vicente á São Paulo

Hm...Não vou escrever muita coisa aqui~  
>Pq to com soonoo T-T - outra vez quase virando a noite?-<br>Ai ai~

Avisos: Fic paralela a Coisas de Estados, e outras fics relacionadas~  
>Lembrando que esta aqui é DramaFamily, sim?  
>Cap não recomentado para pessoas sensíveis...<p>

Mentira, leia sim~ ( e deixe review 3)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2 – De São Vicente á São Paulo.<strong>

- E por esto eres tão distinto dos demais...

Dois jovens, um que aparentava ter algo como 9 anos, e outro não mais de cinco conversavam sobre uma pedra entre as areias de uma praia. Não era uma conversa alegre, ou muito menos agradável, mas era definitivamente esclarecedora.. - Sois doze ao todo

...

...

Lembro das primeiras conversas que tive com meu pai...B-bem...As primeiras coisas que ele me disse, na verdade eu não conseguia falar o português ainda...E já não conseguia abancar uma conversa nos demais idiomas que conhecia...

...

...

- Não eres humano, eres uma Capitan-...E-ei! N-não faças isso!

Mal tinha terminado suas palavras, os olhos do menor começaram a brilhar, e deles a brotar lágrimas e mais lágrimas, seguidas de uma voz aguda infantil fazendo coro

- N-não! C-calma-te! Calma-te!

...

...

Que eu me recorde... Acho que...Não aceitei a noticia lá muito bem... Não é uma boa ideia pedir a uma criança explicar a outra que não é humana...Por mais que esta criança já tenha mais de cinquenta anos...

... ... - Por favor...Calma-te... - O "mais velho" não sabia bem o que fazer com o mais jovem - Por favor São Vicente...Não...Não sou muito velho nisso...C-calma-te!

No entanto a criança ou não entendi bem, ou estava ocupada demais em seu lamento, escondendo seu rostinho entre as pernas encolhidas contra o corpo, que tremia ligeiramente.

- ... - Respirou fundo, reprimindo a própria vontade de chorar enquanto observava o pobre acanhado, adiantou-se a ele, e fez algo que vira uma vez, torcendo para que funcionasse. Envolveu o corpo menor com os braços, e o aproximou sutilmente contra seu peito, apoiando a cabeçinha sobre seu ombro.

Aos poucos os soluços foram parando, e os chorosos olhos azuis claros se encontraram com os verdes, numa pergunta muda, que não precisavam de palavras.

- ...Ouvi dizer que isto chamasse "baço"...Ou algo assim... N-na verdade eu não sei... - Sorriu sem graça, ao tempo que São Vicente ainda o observava - ...Estas melhor?

O menino não respondeu, apenas ocultou seu rosto ainda mais contra aquele peito, imitando o gesto, passando suas mãozinhas como podia na cintura do mais velho. Sentia um alivio tremendo em seu peito, percebendo que o outro não lhe era tão diferente... Um pouco mais moreno talvez, mas ambos possuíam cabelos pretos e desalinhados. Para uma criança, isso bastava.

- ... Aprendi isto também.. - E a Terra de Vera Cruz adiantou-se a cabeça do pequeno, e encostou seus lábios contra sua franja. -...Não estas sozinho Gohayo

...

...

... Por tantos anos depois disso, pensei que não passava de um mentiroso, pai..

...Meu pai não teve muito tempo para me ensinar mais coisas, logo ele foi embora, e eu tornei a ficar sozinho...

Os colonizadores seguiam chegando, e às vezes eu ouvia historias sobre capitanias mais ao norte...Sobre uma "capital da colônia"...Na época pensei que talvez fosse a isso que meu pai se referia com eu não estar só...Mas do que adiantava, seguiam longe, distancia que eu jamais poderia ultrapassar sozinho quando pequeno.

E embora eu tentasse chamá-lo...Ele simplesmente não aparecia para me ajudar...Nem ele...Nem ninguém...É infantilidade falar disso assim, eu sei... Mas...

A sensação era como de...Uma ilha do resto mundo...Ao menos era o que eu sentia.

O medo e a solidão eram minha única certeza, e minhas únicas companhias...

Só nessa época comecei a perceber o 'estranho interesse' dos portugueses em 'pedrinhas brilhantes' , como eu as chamava na ocasião, e que pensava não ter realmente tanto valor como diziam.

Assim fundaram meu coração, e o que seria meu nome, em 1554...

São Paulo de Piratininga...25 de janeiro.

'Uma vila destinada a ruína'...'Que valor tinha uma terra que não tinha saídas para o mar.'..

Isso só fazia um medo crescente invadir-me cada vez mais... Tantas batalhas incessantes, essa sensação de isolamento...A vila da capitania mais próxima ficava muito longe...(ES)

Eu tinha medo de morrer...De desaparecer sem que ninguém se desse conta, sem que ninguém nem ao menos percebesse...Como saberiam?

Estava longe de tudo, e não era centro de nada...

Um dia, enquanto era levado por alguns portugueses pelas margens da Capitania, eu observava o mar, nesses tempos já entendia e falava o português, embora não plenamente, eu os escutava...Falavam sobre uma terra ao norte de minha capitania, que havia sido abandonada e desprezada pelo seu 'dono'...

E ela estava sendo invadida por outros 'homens brancos', franceses, que reivindicavam aquela 'terra sem dono'

Lembro que senti uma grande lástima a ouvir isso... Um povo a mais para entrar no confronto...

...

...

- ...Temos o dever de abonar estas terras a nossa coroa, por isso estas conosco, São Vicente.

Uma jovem criança, de não mais que sete anos, cabelos castanhos desalinhados e pele clara, se sobressaltou ao ouvir o que seria seu nome, virando-se a seu locutor.

- ...Estas terras deixaram de ser tua incumbência como Província...

...

...

S e aquela terra foi abandonada, que garantia eu tinha de que o mesmo não aconteceria comigo? Era uma questão de tempo...

...Era uma questão de tempo...Antes de sumir, tudo que eu mais queria...Era não estar mais sozinho, era ter alguém, saber que existia alguém...Mesmo meu pai, não sabia onde estava...Não me valia...Precisa de alguém que eu pudesse...Sentir estar próximo...Alguém que entendesse meus medos, alguém que sabia o que eu passava...Eu chorei tantas noites desejando isso...

Tsc, eu era realmente uma criança medrosa e fraca...Que vergonha

..No entanto...

...

...

-...H-hã? – Amedrontou-se ao tempo que pequenas lágrimas ameaçavam a escapar de seus olhos.

- Não te atreva a chorar – Avisou, e o menino congelou a face tentando evitar tal fim – Quis dizer-te que haverá outra província nestas terras e-

- HAAAAAAA? – Berrou de forma aguda o pequeno, assustando o cavalo que o carregava, quase caindo no chão, porém o seu senhor não teve tanta sorte, caindo em um grande baque na areia.

- SÃO VICENTEE!

...

...

...Aconteceu, e pela primeira vez na minha vida, eu soube o que era a verdadeira felicidade e esperança, como um humano... Pois...

Eu não estaria mais sozinho.

...

...

1565, a criação da cidade de São Sebastião do Rio de Janeiro, "às pressas", para firmar aquela terra como da coroa portuguesa, em contra da invasão francesa.

A Capitania Real do Rio de Janeiro.

...

...

- Te vas a responsabilizar-te por esta criança ao tempo que organizamos esta terra... – O senhor dizia ao pequeno, que ouvia com religiosa atenção, embora não respondesse – Não tardaras mais que um mês, e então voltarás a tua própria capitania.

Nenhuma resposta, e encarou por alguns instantes a propriedade portuguesa, em seu rosto era notável uma ansiedade tão densa e clara, que até mesmo poderia ser cortada no ar. Suspirou cansado, era inútil conversar, sendo assim, apenas retirou-se, deixando para trás a criança que mencionara.

- Será de tua incumbência! Não te esqueças!

O coração da criança mais velha batia de forma descontrolada, até mesmo dolorosa, vendo, analisando, descobrindo, o mais novo apenas lhe encava fixamente, sem saber exatamente o que esperar, sem saber por que estava ali, ou mesmo quem era aquele que o via com tanto interesse.

- Como vós chamais?

...

...

[Insira aqui a fic "Quando eu te conheci"]

Capítulo 3 - Somente um laço entre nós

* * *

><p>Sip! Isso mesmo! Para entender o cap 3 , é preciso ler a fic "Quando eu te conheci", pois o próximo cap continua depois dela~~ Legal né?<p>

O que mais...O que mais?..Hmm...

Ah! Maya-san!...digamos que..."Quase"..Ainda falta um pouco pra esta fic ser ~  
>É só aguardar~<p>

Bem..É isso...Boa noite! E...Review's? Será q merece algum? ;_; 


	3. Somente um laço entre nós

**Eu realmente fiquei muito, muito, muuuito triste com a falta de review's no último capítulo de Coisa de Estados... Quero dizer, teve a atualização do final do cap anterior, mais a vinheta chave, que é muuuito importante, e...Cade os review's?**

Por isso, um GRANDE agradecimento a Isabelalina12, pelo único review da vinheta! TT-TT

(hungria-chan não conta nesse sentido, pq ela sempre sabe quando eu vou postar, e eu praticamente obrigo ela a escrever um-ou mais- review's ^^'' )

Avisos:

Fic paralela a Coisas de Estados, e outras fics relacionadas~  
>Lembrando que esta aqui é DramaFamily, sim?

Cap não recomentado para pessoas sensíveis...

Mentira, leia sim~ ( e deixe review ;3)

Para entender o cap 3 , é preciso ler a fic "Quando eu te conheci", pois o próximo cap continua depois dela~~ Legal né?

**A demora na atualização da fic, se deve a que ela tem que esperar as "Brechas" e "sinais" de Coisas de Estado, para melhor se encaixar e explicar a mesma.**

* * *

><p>...<p>

..

.

.

.

.

.

O jovem mestiço observava com extrema atenção um pequeno córrego de água transparente, aqui e ali alguns peixes nadavam tranquilamente, e era exatamente essa a motivação do pequeno, de aparência de uns seis anos.

Respirava fundo, como se motivando ao inicio da caça, mas ao tempo que se agachava para o momento do ataque...

- Baço! – Outra pequena criança, de pouco mais de três anos, tentou agarrar-lhe pelas costas, num protótipo de abraço, fazendo o mestiço cair com tudo, como uma pedra, na água, afastando os peixes.

De traços indígenas e culpado pela queda, apenas observava curioso as águas, que eram bem mais fundas do que o mais velho imaginava. Uma garça se aproximava para matar a sede, mas ainda nenhum sinal do 'pescador'.

- ... – E do pouco que o menor conhecia do mundo, não tinha muita certeza se era possível ficar assim tanto tempo embaixo da água.

Mas, não, não era...

E no instante seguinte, uma mão agarrou desesperada o pescoço da garça, que soltou um guincho horrível, lançando do outro lado do córrego o peixe que apouco havia conseguido, caindo do lado do indiozinho.

O mais velho saia da água um tanto cambaleante, com a respiração agitada, tossindo e tossindo toda a água que tinha engolido. Tentou tranquilizar seu coração, ao tempo que via seu pequeno brincando feliz com o peixe que, de uma forma pouco convencional, havia pescado.

Fez um som frustrado, deitando ainda ofegante, e escondendo o rosto do sol com o braço.

Tomar conta dele, era muito mais difícil do que pensava...

E mal tinha recuperado o fôlego e afastado o braço...

- R-Rio! N-não vá para a água! E cuidado! - A garça em seu contra-ataque

E apressou-se antes que o pior acontecesse...Caindo na água outra vez.

...

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

São Vicente, sendo São Paulo, tinha acabado de conhecer o pequeno Rio de Janeiro, e seus 'donos' lhe haviam incumbido de cuida-lo pelo período de um mês, enquanto e prepararam para a retomada do território.

Vicente sabia bem que isso significava guerra, contra os colonizadores franceses que se estabilizaram nas terras próximas. Não tinha o que fazer, não podia proteger Rio do que iria acontecer, tudo que poderia ser feito pelo índio que aos poucos tinha os cabelos mais claros, como também sua pele, era estar com ele agora, cuidar dele agora, e acreditar, que teria forças para aguentar o resto sozinho...

Sozinho...

...

..

.

.

Rio de Janeiro dormia tranquilamente sobre as pernas do Vicentino, que observava distraidamente o céu estrelado.

Desde que se conheceram, e ensinara a Rio o que era "Abraço/baço", o menor pegará o estranho costume de tentar abraçar-lhe em todo e qualquer momento, quase o afogando, derrubando-o do cavalo, fazendo-o cair de cara no chão, entre outras tantas coisas...

Sinceramente já não sabia se ia conseguir sobreviver a esse mês... Mesmo que não soubesse exatamente quanto tempo era um mês...

E faltava apenas uma semana para tudo acabar...

...

...

...

De um momento a outro, o menor, cujo cabelo já tomara o tom de castanho, começara a se contorcer incomodo, chamando a atenção de seu meio- irmão mais velho. Sentiu um aperto no coração, ao notar como um corte aparecia aos poucos entre a cabeça e a testa do futuro carioca, junto a um sutil fio de sangue.

- ... Um ataque noturno... – Soltou, mais para si mesmo do que para o outro. – Mas...Tudo já vais...começar...?

E o corpo sobre si, começava a tremer, abria os olhos assustado, e os mesmos começavam a se umedecer.

- C-calma, não caias Rio! –Tentou impedir o pequeno de levantar-se, e cair da pedra em que estavam, que recebia as ondas do mar. – Não tenhas medo...

Sabia que isso era praticamente impossível... Mas não é como se pudesse explicar o que estava havendo...Era ainda tão jovem...

A nova capitania levantava-se devagar, agarrando suas mãozinhas na roupa do maior, as lágrimas caindo com maior força, junto a soluços que não lhe deixavam respirar direito.

- ... – Abria a boca para falar algo, mais toda a mistura de pessoas, idiomas, a batalha que se travava em outra costa, ainda confundia sua cabeça.

Mas não era preciso dizer nada...

- Não chores...Eu estou aqui... – Direcionou devagar o rosto da nova capitania em sua direção – Me de a mão... Venhas cá...

Tremendo, Rio ergueu um pouco a mão, entrelaçando-a com o mais velho, mostrando que apesar de tudo começa a entender o português, ou talvez, só quisera unir sua mão a erguida de seu meio-irmão.

Mal fez isso, e foi trazido com algo de força para mais perto, tendo o rosto apoiado no pequeno peito do outro, ouvindo como seu coração também batia rápido, preocupado.

- Vamos...Não hás razão para chorar... – Sabia que mentia, sem saber o que era "Mentir", mas não podia dizer a verdade, mesmo não sabendo o que era "Verdade"

Os soluços pararam aos poucos, mas as lágrimas seguiam insistentes.

- Não tenhas medo... Não estás só... – Abraçava com mais força contra seu peito, segurando suas próprias lágrimas – N-nunca vais a estar... Só tens que fechar os olhos, mesmo que eu não esteja perto, sempre permanecereis contigo... Embora não...P-possa proteger-te ...No vais a estar só...

Em resposta, o menor tentou envolve-lo com os próprios braços, mesmo que não consegui-se fazê-lo envolvendo toda as costas do maior.

- Rio...- Acariciava os cabelos castanhos - És tão pequeno, mas és forte, és bom!

As lágrimas paravam aos poucos, ainda que o corço insistisse em tremer.

- Não tenhas medo... Nos meus braços poderás ficar quando queiras... – Passou o polegar devagar sobre a ferida que sangrava, manchando o rosto a sua frente, e seu próprio peito, em seguida, beijou sutilmente o local – Estou aqui... E ninguém nos pode separar já, não chores, não estás só... Estou aqui p'ra ti...

Rio de Janeiro se acalmava aos poucos, com o rosto ainda oculto na agora úmida vestimenta de São Vicente. Sua respiração se tranquilizava.

Vicente limpou outra vez os vestígios salgados, imitando outra vez o ato que seu pai lhe ensinara, beijando a testa ferida, segurou de leve o rosto do mais novo com suas mãos, fazendo-o olhar para seus olhos.

Azuis, tão, absurdamente tão claros, como o límpido céu da manhã.

- Sabes, em teu olhar, posso notar, és forte... Posso ver, vais a ser grande... Podes crer-me...

E tornou a abraçar seu pequeno, tentando acreditar em suas próprias palavras.

E o céu estrelado, testemunha, e tão distante de tudo isso...

...

..

.

.

.

.

O resto do tempo passou ardilosamente rápido, São Vicente teria que voltar a suas próprias terras, com seus próprios problemas, deixando-o outro... Sem saber exatamente o que lhe acontecerá, ou mesmo, se ambos sobreviveram para ver-se..

Outra vez...

Uma promessa...

...

..

.

.

O dia era claro e quente, porém nada agradável.

Rio de Janeiro e São Vicente encontravam-se vestidos com roupas coloniais portuguesas, e mesmo que o indiozinho agora mais parecia outro mestiço do que um índio propriamente dito, tal vestimenta ainda lhe caia mal.

Do lado de ambos haviam cavalos e colonizadores que conversavam entre si, tinha então o pouco tempo dessas falas para despedirem-se um do outro.

Porém era uma tarefa algo difícil... Afinal, desde que vira os colonos, Rio não parara de chorar, embora, o fazia em silencio agora, depois das quatro broncas que tinha levado.

São Vicente passava carinhosamente a mão sobre os cabelos castanhos do menor, sem muito hesito em acalma-lo.

- Rio de Janeiro... Levanta-te o rosto... Tenho algo que dar-te... – Não colocou resistência alguma sobre a mão que sutilmente erguia seu rosto, mas no processo, pode ver o maior tirar algo de dentro de sua roupa. – Não és muito, sinto dizer-te, e não és como se fora dar-te por sempre...Quero que me devolvas!

O mais baixo observava confuso, parando de chorar, ainda sem entender a mão ainda fechada a sua frente.

- ...Como... ? - Uma das poucas palavras que falava, o vicentino sorriu amplamente pela pergunta, abrindo as mãos, mostrando o que parecia ser um pedaço de fita azul - ... Que...?

- Que és? – Terminou a inacabada pergunta, passando o objeto para as mãos menores - És minha...E, És tua...

Separou com as duas mãos, e cada uma possuía sua própria fitinha. Uma delas entregou ao pequeno.

- Essa és tua... Sabes, quando nascemos, trazemos em nossa roupa uma fita azul, essa és tua, estava contigo... E esta... – Apontou com o rosto a outra mão – És minha... Vês como são iguais?

- ... Sim... – Disse, vendo ambas.

- São...Como nossas costas, nosso mar Rio... – Porém o menor parecia não entender, dessa forma, o vicentino ajoelhou-se, chamando a atenção de um ou outro colonizador, colocou sua própria fita no chão, de uma forma ondulada. – Agora Rio, que te recordas?

- ...Ah! Rio!

- Isso...Recorda um rio, como também as ondas do mar... – Sujou a parte de cima da fita, como se fosse a espuma das ondas.

- Aaaah!

Sorriu, tornando a levantar-se, e limpando o pedacinho de tecido.

- ... Mesmo que estejamos longe, estamos juntos pela mesma costa, o mesmo mar... – Deu um passo adiante, envolvendo o pescoço do mais baixo com o objeto, e fazendo um laço em sua frente, mal feito, mas um laço – Enquanto tenhas isto, saberás que não estou tão longe... Saberás que não estará sozinho... Estou perto de ti, mesmo que não me vejas lá...

Sorriu, com o próprio rosto em lagrimas discretas, vendo como Rio de Janeiro observava curioso a fitinha.

- ...Então... Q-quando voltais a ver-me...V-vas a ...A.. A Devolver-me... – Mordia com força o lábio inferior, dando o máximo de si para não chorar, não na frente de seu pequeno - Vas a devolver-me.. .És...És uma promessa...

O menor levantou o rosto, e praticamente se jogou nos braços de seu meio-irmão, em outro de seus 'baços' , fazendo-o, outra vez, cair com tudo no chão.

- Não quero brigas! Afastem-se já! – Avisava um dos portugueses, sendo totalmente ignorado.

E ainda no abraço, São Vicente aproximou e sussurrou algo na orelha do menor.

- Sabes que mais Rio de Janeiro?

- ...Não...

- Tu veio de uma de minhas terras, sabias?

- ... Não...

- Então, vou contar-te um segredo, ainda faz parte de mim, sabes aonde?

- ... Não...

Pegou a pequena mãozinha da nova capitania, e pós sobre seu coração, enquanto observava e lhe sorria abertamente, com gosto, com alegria, com emoção, um sorriso, um olhar, que o menor jamais esqueceria.

- Tu vives aqui...No meu Coração, e ouves bem, p'ra sempre ficarás... Isso, ninguém vai impedir, sempre...

...

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

E cada qual depois daquela tarde, seguiu seu próprio caminho...

Rio de Janeiro, a guerra do Cabo Frio, sobre as posses das terras...Entre indigenas, portugueses e franceses...

Porém, como consequência dessa tentativa de posse francesa, a metrópole Portugal notou, e intensificou a colonização e interesse em Brasil, para mostrar-se mais forte, e não perder a posse de tal colonia.

E São Paulo, permaneceu por mais vinte anos, isolado de outras vilas, devido a sua localização longínqua do oceano, e de São Vicente, uma cidade destinada a ruína, que mesmo assim, foi nomeada a capital da província. Sendo a mais pobre e abandonada do Brasil na época.

Que anos depois, viu uma chance de prosperidade.

Tornar-se o berço dos

Bandeirantes.

E dessa forma, se desenharia um novo mapa do Brasil...

...

..

.

- ... É uma promessa...Não se esqueça...

...

..

.

* * *

><p>Poooxa! E então? Gostaram?<p>

Esse capítulo emplementa o próximo de CdE, o "Coisas como fantasmas em Brasília", é indispensavel ler esse aqui, pra ter melhores concluções e entendimentos dele!

E no próximo capítulo daqui terá...

**Bandeirante!Sampa, Capital!Bahia, Capital!Rio e Chibi! Minas!** Viiiu Maya, eu só estava esperando o momento de encaixar u.u Não esqueci seu presente.

**Falando em presente... É meu aniversário dia 1º de maio! Junto com o Iggy( Fãs dizem ser dia 24, ou dia 1) 3~**

**Nee, neee, o que eu vou ganhar gente? *-***


	4. Nossa promessa I

Ola a todos! Como estão?

Trago a vós outro capítulo de esta honorável história ;D

Bem, ok XD  
>Como ele era um pouquinho grande demais para os padrões dessa fic, eu tive que dividi-lo em dois =x Logo mais eu posto a segunda parte, sim? ;D<p>

Abram seus livros de história, e o google, espero que gostem!

E se preparem para Chibi! Minas e Chibi! Es ;D Além de um bandeirante todo complicado!

**Maayaaa**, seja onde estiver, espero que goste de seu presente, enfim, =x~

* * *

><p>...<p>

..

.

.

.

.  
>1695<p>

Um homem razoavelmente alto, aparentando algo como dezesseis anos, andada firmemente a caminho de um agitado porto, enquanto olhava de um lado a outro como se buscasse algo.

Possuía cabelos castanhos claros, amarrados num simples rabo-de-cavalo, um estranho e ferido bronzeado na pele denunciava os incessantes dias que passava baixo o sol. Possuía uma expressão frígida, que assustava ou mesmo intimidava a maioria das pessoas que o viam.

E era justamente esta sua intenção.

- Que buscas? - Questionou uma conhecida voz, feminina. Uma belíssima jovem que aparentava ter a mesma idade. Pele levemente morena, cabelos castanhos compridos em trança com traços cacheados.

Geralmente possuía um semblante mais sério para lidar com a posição que se encontrava. Mas frente a esse jovem era diferente, com ele podia ser simplesmente si mesmo.

- Estas a buscar Campo outra vez, São Paulo?

O contrario do impecável vestido marrom formal da jovem, de corpete que se entrelaçavam e formavam um impecável laço, e das vestimentas tão formais quanto dos demais presentes naquele porto, o homem de negros olhos usava simplesmente uma blusa bufante aberta até metade do tórax, calças largas que acabavam finas em suas grandes botas, e uma capa cobria parcialmente seus ombros, junto a um chapéu surrado.

Bufou frustrado.

- Não posso de tirar um segundo meus olhos dele...- Passou a mão preocupada pela rosto - Que vou a fazer se lhe passar algo? Não iria de perdoar-me jamais...

- Não seja qual és a graça capital...Maldito seja São Pedro! Estava a distrair-me, e então o perdi... Eres tão pequeno... Temo que algo lhe passe

- Te fazes todo um bárbaro, mas estas todo a angústias por um garotinho. Tranquiliza-te homem, Campo está bem, o vi observando curioso o mar, alí, cerca de São Pedro, ele está a cuida-lo, sabes que não deixaria nada passar a um pequeno.

São Paulo, no entanto, não parecia muito convencido.

- Creia em mim quando diga que assim é melhor, quero conversar contigo - Disse fazendo sinal para que o paulista se sentasse junto a ela em um dos caixotes do caís, mesmo desconfiado, assim o fez. - Quero que me digas como estas... Tanto tempo sem ver-te em meio a tuas explorações ... E cada vez te vejo mais distante.

Pela primeira vez desde adentrava aquele porto, o moreno baixou a guarda, vendo pensativo o céu.

- Com o bandeirismo, pude trazer alguma que outra instabilidade a minhas terras...Pude sobreviver. Foi o caminho que me restou, não tive outras opções, sabes bem que uma grande muralha me separa da costa...(Serra do mar) - Fechou os olhos suspirando pausadamente. – Se dependesse dos meus portos, já teria morrido deixando estas terras...

- Não digas algo como isso... – Comentou tristonha a baiana.

- Mas és a verdade... A distancia... As dificuldades de atravessar toda a vez a Serra... Trazer algo da costa pra mim... És como uma corda em meu pescoço, não duraria muito tempo se dependesse dela... Mas, não és isso que me preocupas agora...

- Que és então que tanto te afliges? - Pós sutilmente a mão sobre a bochecha ferida de sol do mais velho.

- Estar fazendo o mesmo que antes os colonizadores fazem e fizeram conosco...- Apertou os olhos e punhos com força - Como queres que seja bom e amável estando em uma posição como está?

- ...Te entendo... Creia em mim quando digo que entendo... Tudo tens sido muito difícil para nós sete - Grão-Pará, Maranhão, Pernambuco, Bahia, São Paulo, Rio de Janeiro e São Pedro, os consideradas capitanias até então - ...Ao menos os próximos poder-

- Saaaaaaaaaaaaa! – Titulava ao longe uma aguda voz, chamando a atenção dos três ali sentados.

Sim, três.

A baiana virou para seu outro lado, sorrindo para um pequeno jovem que se cobria como podia trás a fina silhueta da mulher, observando atentamente tudo, e um tanto receoso a nova "pessoa" que se apresentaria.

O dono da voz nada mais era do que um pequeno, de não mais cinco anos, pele morena, redondos olhos negros e cabelos da mesma cor meio bagunçados, usava roupas leves e menos formais estilo o bandeirante, porém estava quase que completamente cobertas de terra.

- Ah! Campo! Quantas vezes tenho que dizer-te para não afastar-te de mim?– Exaltou-se o paulista tampando os olhos com a mão cansado – E outra vez estas todo sujo!

Campo, que anos a frente se tornaria Minas sorriu satisfeito com a reação do tutor, escalando ágil os caixotes, e indo sentar-se sorridente sobre o colo do mais velho.

- Ola Campos de Cataguás – Cumprimentou a capital passando a mão em sua cabeça tirando algo da sujeira.

- Campo! – Chamou autoritário o bandeira, no que o pequeno só olhou pra cima inocente – Quantas vezes tenho que dizer-te para não ficar a cavar por ai? Mesmo que sejas uma região de mineração não preci-

Sua frase, no entanto, foi interrompida quando o pequeno mexeu em seus trajes, e tirou uma mínima florzinha estendendo por sobre a cabeça com um sorriso cheio de terra.

- Prúcê!(*Pra você)

Bahia teve que se conter com todas as suas forças para não rir da cena, ao tempo que um rapazinho de não mais doze anos observava por trás da Capital o que acontecia com atenção. O rosto do bandeirante ficou absurdamente vermelho.

- ...A-ah...Campo...

- Cavé(cavei) prúcê – repetiu feliz, porém logo fez uma expressão tristonha – Num qué?

O paulista deu uma olhadinha pra ver se ninguém mais via, porém rapidamente, não notando que outro jovem também observava o que acontecia a distancia, e trocando um olhar envergonhadíssimo e um mudo "Não conte a ninguém" com a capital da colônia, voltou-se ao pequeno...

- Claro que quero meu Campo – Sussurrou carinhosamente limpando um pouco de terra do rosto e cabelos do menor, sem se importar minimamente em sujar suas próprias vestimentas – De ti, mesmo uma pedra teria gran valor, e não me refiro às precisas que tens.

Abaixou-se um pouco a cabeça, dando um sutil beijo sob os cabelos do pequeno, que sorriu mais que satisfeito. Notando com dor um pequeno corte saindo das raízes de seus madeixas até sua testa, resultado das explorações que feriam seu corpo... Explorações causadas por ele... E subitamente não pode deixar de lembrar-se de seu pequeno Rio que a tanto não via...Talvez hoje pudesse...

Com cuidado, tirou o pequeno de seu colo, e tomando a pequena florzinha, dando-lhe um segundo beijo em sua testa.

- Eres um amor Campo.

- E você Sampa, segues sendo tão bom e amável quanto eras quando te conheci – Não resistiu em comentar a baiana.

- Ah, cale-se capital – E, no entanto, tornou a ficar vermelho numa velocidade incrível girando a florzinha entre os dedos.

Já fora do aconchegavel colo de seu tutor, Campo observou curioso ao redor. Era a primeira vez que via tantas pessoas como eles assim juntas... Embora não sabia explicar exatamente o que eram... Só sabia que viviam mais... Ou algo assim. São Paulo nunca lhe explicava essas coisas... Dizia que era muito pequeno e...

Ah, deixou de pensar nessas coisas confusas e chatas tentando entender algo que São Paulo falava com a moça que uma vez lhe disse que era alguém impote... Importem... Importantém...? Ah... Algo assim!

- ... Esse encontro era realmente necessário...?

- ...Pois, mesmo que já tenhamos alguns anos de colônia, ainda não conhecemos todos que conosco dividem terras. Creio ser de vital importância sabendo que outras vilas e capitanias estão a surgir.

Distraiu-se outra vez vendo uma borboleta que passava por lá, seguindo a com os olhos, e logo com a cabeça, quase caindo pra trás.

- ... Conseguis-te reunir...A todos...?

- Sim, trinta anos mais tarde do que planejava... Mas enfim, estão todos aqui presentes. Todos... – Sorriu. E o paulista também ao entender a indireta.

E a borboleta girava, girava e girava...E o pequeno estava começando a se sentir enjoado.

- ... Em quantos somos agora? Tens alguma ideia?

- Ainda não... Estas coisas só são passadas a Lisboa, eu não sei dizer-te bem - Suspirou - Quantos são os que com você estão?

- ... Apenas eu, Campo, e Curityba... Ele estava a dormir quando chegamos, por isso o deixei aos cuidados de Sófia, uma escrava que me acompanha as vezes.

E então a borboletinha pousou na ponta de seu nariz, assustando-o e o fazendo cair de costas sob o caixote, apertando os olhos com força para não chorar e assustar ou mesmo atrapalhar a conversa do paulista e da mulher importi.

Foi então que ouviu um estranho som de surpresa que não vinha de nenhum dos dois mais velhos, vendo de cabeça para baixo ainda estando deitado sobre o caixote, a outro garotinho, de pele algo parda, cabelos curtos e negros, e um olhar curioso que o observava atentamente.

Notando que fora descoberto, o jovem tornou a se esconder atrás da baiana. Sem grande sucesso, e chamando ainda mias a atenção do Campo, que sentou-se para vê-lo melhor.

Sem saber o que fazer o adolescente arrancou um galho de uma pequena árvore que tinha ao lado na tentativa de se esconder atrás do mesmo, o que só fez o menor erguer as sobrancelhas com graça.

Começou a engatinhar em direção ao outro, que cada vez se colocava mais nervoso, afastando-se como podia.

Tanto São Paulo quanto Bahia estavam distraídos demais falando sobre as novas areas de mineração, como para notar a movimentação de trás.

- ...Oi...?

Mudando de estratégia, o adolescente então jogou seu 'esconderijo' longe, optando por encarar ameaçante seu "oponente".

Mas ele não contava com o fato de que o pequeno era criado por um bandeirante de língua afiada e expressão assassina, não é como se ele não estivesse acostumado.

Totalmente sem defesas, começou a se preocupar, por que o adolescente não via o outro como a criança que era. O via como uma ameaça. Por que em sua vida assim tinha sido. Todos eram uma ameaçava, então atacava a todos.

Bahia... Sua tutora era diferente... Dera-lhe carinho, apesar dos pesares, dera-lhe atenção... O mesmo que esse homem ameaça parecia dar a essa ameaçinha... M-mas mesmo assim!

Que garantia tinha de que não estavam fingindo para lhe atacar? Podiam etsar enganando até mesmo Bahia!

Sua última proteção, no entanto, caiu quando de algum lugar da aquela roupa suja, o ameaçinha tirou uma pequena florzinha amassada, e lhe estendeu num sorriso cheio de terra. Um ato que não esqueceria jamais.

- Ocêqué? (Você quer)

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.  
>"... Você...- Perguntou receoso, porém sem deixar seu semblante sério e audaz frente aos demais, não podia mostrar-se fraco, não podia - ... Sabe quem eu sou, Rio...?<p>

.

Logo mais nós vemos em CdE e God Save the Outcast! ;D

Reviews? *-* E a segunda parte vem mais rápida =x


	5. Nossa promessa II

Ola cariña~ Tudo bem com vocês? ^^~

Aqui vós trago o desfecho de capitanias... Mas decidi alongar um pouco mais essa história~ Para ajudar a melhor entender o desfecho das coisas, é bom saber como começou ;]

Então haverá mais um pouco de bandeirante!Sampa, depois Capital!Rio, Chibi!Santa Catarina e Chibi!Rio Grande do sul, também Barão!Sampa até chegarmos na Republica, tudo bem?

Isso deve dar mais uns três ou quatro capítulos, e essa fic então acabaria um pouco antes de CdE, que esta alcançando seu climax

Espero que gostem então!

* * *

><p>...<p>

..

.

.

.

.

- Então, como estou aqui para bem orientar-te quero que... – Dizia um senhor de não mais trinta anos e rouparia impecável e forte acento português – Ei, estas a me ouvir-me?!

Ao seu lado um rapaz, de aparentemente quatorze anos olhava para todos os lados curioso, ignorando o que seu 'responsável' dizia ou orientava.

Possuía cabelos castanhos até as orelhas, algo bagunçado, olhos grandes de um azul marinho, pele branca algo torrada devido ao intenso sol das terras que pertencia. O senhor bufou irritadíssimo, já era a décima vez que perdia a atenção desse adolecente.

No entanto era cem anos e pouco mais velho que este português.

- ESTAS A OUVIR-ME RIO DE JANEIRO ?!

O dito sobressaltou-se assustando, voltando-se para trás.

- Que há esta vez...?

- Que há esta vez? QUE HÁ ESTA VEZ! Que há com essa tua forma pouco respeitosa de tratar a um enviado DIRETAMENTE pela coroa da sua Pátria Mãe! – Rio apenas revirou os olhos com o comentário – E eu vi isso! Que ofensa!

- Vaamos, não te exaltes... – Tratou de tentar acalma-lo – És que... Nunca vi tantas províncias juntas em um só lugar! A Srta. Bahia havia me dito que assim seria...Mas ainda assim estou impressionado!

Falava e agia exatamente como um adolescente, pensava o português, sem conseguir acreditar que esse serzinho lhe era muito mais velho.

- Não sei por que encontra-te tão animado. Não és como se da maioria não conhecesse de outrora.

- Sim, eu sei...Mas não todos..Como...Hmmm... Aaah! Aquelee! Aquele que ali se encontra! – Apontava quase dando saltinhos um jovem pardo de cabelos negros, enervando ainda mais seu cuidador.

- Grã Pará...

- Aaaah...E aquele aliiii! – Apontou para outro, de cabelos também pretos e pele levemente morena.

- ...Pernambuco.

- Oooh...Ah! E...

- Já chega! – Exaltou-se segurando o rosto da província com ambas as mãos. – Que te importa saber quem são! Por seres avoado assim que não durante nem dez anos sendo capital desta colônia!

Dessa vez o comentário conseguiu atingir-lhe, fazendo-o lançar um olhar triste ao que o acompanhava, porém antes que pudesse expor sua defesa,ambos ouviram gritos e se viraram para ver do que se tratava.

- APROXIMA-TE UMA VEZ MAIS DE CAMPO, E TERÁS A CERTEZA QUE TE PARTIREI A CABEÇA!

- São Paulo! Controle-se!

- LARGUE-ME! SOLTE-ME AGORA! COMO TE ATREVES A FAZER-LHE ISTO! VOU A MATAR-TE MALDITO! JÁ TENS TAMANHO SUFICIENTE COMO PARA TER MEU RIFLE MARCADO EM SUA CARA!

- SÂO PAULO!

Rio de janeiro então voltou a ver o jovem que antes observava até ser chamado por seu cuidador ... Um jovem alto que agora estava de pé, com a criança que a pouco passara correndo coberta de terra, se acabando em choro agarrada fortemente a sua bota.

Este com o rifle erguido, apontando para um garoto que era protegido pela capital.

- ...E este...Quem és...?- Questionou apontando para São Paulo vendo como um homem de uma pele sutilmente morena e de cabelos castanhos escuros desalinhados adiantava-se rápido para segurar a província armada.

- Ah...Este... – Colocou com desprezo vendo como a província que se juntará ao tumulto, e que atendia por São Pedro conseguia aos poucos afastar o bandeirante, enquanto a criança seguia chorando, e capital se afastava com o outro jovem para não incentivar mais a briga – Não aproxima-te dele jamais... Ouviu-me?

-... Por que...? – E agora São Pedro tentava acalmar o pequeno, e evitar que o paulista atirasse.

- Que não és óbvio?!

-.-.-.-.-

- Vamos, vamos! Vês? Campo já parou de chorar, não tens por que cortar cabeça de ninguém por hoje, por que não controlar-te então? - Tentava tranquilizar São Pedro – Todos já estão a olhar-te... E sabes que a quase todos aqui lhe tem algo de medo, só está a piorar tudo.

- Não me importo, acho até bom – Impôs seco, desviando o olhar dos verdes da província do sul que apenas suspirou passando a mão na nuca sem saber bem mais o que dizer.

- Oh pobre Campo...Tu o assustas-te – Ajoelhou-se o sulista perto da criança, que ainda desse alguns soluços.

- Não fui eu! Foi aquele ser que estava com Bahia! Que atrevido és!

- Que foi que fez...?

- Não sei.

- E ainda assim estava a quase fazer-lhe um furo em sua testa?!

- Pues claro!

São Pedro bateu contra a própria cara.

- Sua delicadeza és digna de santuário ...

- Tu não entendes! Nem uma província Campo és, pode ser que seja tão frágil quanto um humano!

- Entenderia se tu não pegasses todos os pequenos para si próprio! Já tens dois e ainda quer mais regiões! Que egoísta eres!

- Se tu és um incompetente, não és minha incumbência ou culpa.

- Aaah, isto de bandeirismo deixou sua língua tão doce quanto à água do mar caro amigo, mas eu ainda há de ter um garoto bem forte! - Alardeava encostando sua bochecha com a do menor - Serás o melhor! Logo verás!

- O que digas, o que digas - Não deu importância - Agora afasta-te de Campo, e não recordo-me de concordar de que sejas meu "amigo"

- Devo de ser, ou ter lhe alguma importância, estando vivo até hoje vivendo quase a teu lado.

- Não, és somente que tu desvias muito rápido quando lhe atiro, sabes que já o tentei.

- Mas tu podias atirar-me uma faca ou algo assim quando vê que o faço, não? Se realmente desejasse me acertar

- Hmmm...É

- Não creio que estás considerando a idéia!

- Sa-Pa – Chamou a atenção falar o pequeno metendo-se na conversa.

- Campo já és tarde melhor ir dormir-se, Sófia lhe vai a cuidar ... Não quero que mais nenhum idiota te acerque, qualquer coisa me chame, e eu mato o infeliz que ousar.

- Tãaao doce

- Oh! Calhe-se sulista! Ou tentarei já isso que me disse!

Dito isto o futuro mineiro ficou um tanto perdido, aproximou-se do mais velho recebendo uma mão bagunçando seus cabelos, o acalmando um pouco e assim saiu em direção da carroça onde seu meio-irmão dormia sob a tutela de Sófia.

- Viu? Sabes não ser um bárbaro! Por que não aproveitas a oportunidade e em vez de atentar contra a vida de outros não se apresenta aos demais que aqui estão? – Tornou a falar São Pedro – Creio que deva haver alguns aqui que ainda não conhe...Ei...Onde ele foi...?

-.-.-.-.-.-

- ... Não entendo que quer dizer – Questionava pela terceira vez Rio de Janeiro para o desespero de seu cuidador. – Por que não devo aproximar-me?

- Ele és um bandeirante! Maldito seja! Sabes o que são, não sabes?!

- Claro que sei! – Ofendeu-se – Mas o que isso tens haver com o facto de não poder aproximar-me dele?

- Que eres tu?! Um completo idiota?! No me surpreende que não duraste nada dividindo a capital da colônia!

- N-não sou um idiota! – Defendeu-se o adolescente ficando ruborizado - ... Eu só... Não estava p-pronto e...e...M-mas por que tenho que manter-me afastado maldito seja! Não podes dizer-me apenas isto?!

- Digo por que és um marginado! A única vocação dos paulistas és o bandeirismo, antes dele não eram uns ninguéns, e não lhes importa nada, contanto que consigam o que queiram! Uns brutos e gananciosos

- ... Mas...

- Que não sabes simplesmente baixar tua cabeça e ouvir-me?! Não passam de um bando de índios, mestiços e poucos brancos de fato, que só sabem matar e caçar! Por toda a vida é somente o que sabem fazer! Trazer os índios selvagens e vende-los por preços abusivos! Creio ser somente sorte que tenham encontrado alguma pedra de preciosidade. A má fama desses paulistas chegaram até mesmo a nossa Europa se queres saber. Dizem que são desprovidos de alma, e que não respeitam nem as leis do reino, nem as de Deus!

Parou de falar quando viu que a província que vigiava estava quieta. Nunca ficava quieta maldição! Algo devia de haver... Tinha uma expressão meio insegura, até temerosa, porém antes que pudesse questioná-lo, uma outra voz soou.

- Deixa eu contar-te outro facto dos bandeirantes... Por sempre terem que passar por terras selvagens e cheia de animais carnívoros e perigosos, eles também escutam muito, muito bem.

O humano sentiu que seu coração parara de bater quando se virou e viu o dito "desalmado" bem a sua frente, com um olhar assassino, e embora seu rifle estivesse preso na cintura, já o segurava pronto a saca-lo.

- N-n-não ousar-ri-ri-ria fa-fazer na-nada contra u-um envia-do-do direto d-da coroa!

- Aaaah! - Mostrou-se falsamente impressionado - Então és um destes? Encanta-me quando Lisboa me manda um assim! Toda sua importância e posição! Geralmente são os primeiros a serem devorados ou ficarem loucos numa exploração, tãaao digno

O superior não disse nada, como se as palavras lhe tivessem congelado na garganta. Porém logo parecia que elas foram engolidas quando seus pés deixaram o chão por ter a gola sustentada pelo bandeirante.

- Gostaria de lembrar-te "Superior da coroa" poucos dos teus tens a audácia de fazer o que fazemos. Lisboa e seus aliados não tens a competência para expulsar esses tais holandeses de África e voltar a comercializar escravos, dependem de nossos nativos agora, nós que sujamos a mão maldito seja!

- S-s-em a-a-ar - Dizia começando a ver tudo embaçado e a ficar suas unhas na mão paulistana.

O soltou, fazendo um som seco encher o ar, logo tomando novamente o rifle em mãos e apontando para o coração do ofegante humano.

- Além do que, tu e o put* Rei deviam de lamber as minhas botas por dar-lhe a posse de terras que os espanhóis não tiveram o peito de tomar para si!

Pós a mão no gatinho para atirar

- Não o faça!

E recolheu a arma a tempo, erguendo as sobrancelhas vendo um jovem de não mais quatorze anos parar em frente de seu alvo.

- Por pior que seja, mata-lo não mudaras nada!

Estava um pouco assustado, era verdade, mais não podia realmente tirar a razão das palavras que aquele jovem que não parecia muito mais velho do que si mesmo dissera.

São Paulo o observou dos pés a cabeça, detendo-se algum tempo em seus olhos... Não eram negros, eram azuis escuros... E sua pele bem mais branca... Ainda assim...

- ... Eres uma província?

- ...Sim...

- Como te chamas?

- ... Rio...De Janeiro.

Sobressaltou-se ao forte som que ecoou quando por algum motivo o bandeirante deixou sua arma cair ao chão, com os olhos um tanto mais abertos junto a sua boca...Parecia surpreso...

- ... Certeza...?

Que pergunta estúpida! É claro que tinha certeza!

- Sim...

- ... Aaah... - Soltou somente. E simplesmente não estava entendo o que lhe tinha acontecido.

- Então... - Tentou continuar a falar o mais jovem analisando o outro... Parecia tão severo, mas... Por que raios tinha uma florzinha presa atrás da orelha?! - Por favor não o mate... És só um idiota, ignore-o como faço eu.

-E-estou a escutar-te AAAH! - Teve a cabeça chutada por um sutil coice da província.

- Tu...Realmente...Cresceu bastante - Comentou extremamente baixinho - Bastante...

- ...Então se quiseres socá-lo um pouco não vou impedir-te, mas não deixarei matá-lo!

São Paulo entrecerrou os olhos, havia crescido tanto... Nada mais tinha daquela pequena criança que por tão pouco esteve a seus cuidados... Talvez o odiasse por isso...Por tê-lo deixado sozinho... E teria toda a razão.

No entanto, o mais novo agora discutia com o tal superior algo sobre "cale-se! Estou tratando de salvar-te a vida!", sem mostrar qualquer rastro de ódio, ou qualquer outra coisa...

- Tu - Disse um tanto alto para chamar-lhe a atenção, não intencionalmente dando a sua voz um ar autoritário - Não sabes quem eu sou...?

Essa pergunta pegou o jovem de surpresa.

- Veja bem... Eu sei que eres importante ainda assim não creio q-

- Eu somente perguntei se sabe quem sou - Tornou a questionar de forma forte, parecia até uma ameaça, embora somente não soubesse como transmitir o que seu coração lhe pedia a gritos.

Rio franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Eu sinto muito, não conheço ainda a todas as províncias...Desculpe-me

O Paulista não lhe disse mais nada, apenas seguiu encarando-lhe algum tempo, vendo seu pescoço, onde tinha apenas uma gravata bufante e nada mais...

- ...Aconteceu alguma coisa...?

- ...Tu eres o garotinho que não pode nem dez anos como capital? - Disse sarcástico tentando cobrir sua expressão, ou mesmo evitar que sua voz quebrasse - Que patético

- P-pues saiba qu-

Não pode continuar, pois o bandeirante lhe deu as costas sem nem mesmo recolher seu rifle seguindo para os caixotes que antes se encontrava sentado.

- Mas que homem arrogante! Da próxima vez que encontrá-lo vais a ouvir-me! A se vai! "Quem acha que eu sou!" Oras!

- Aai...Minha cabeça...Minha garganta... Malditas províncias!

.

.

.

- São Paulo! São Paulo! - São Pedro ia rápido, mas nem tanto, por que era seguido por Campos - São Paulo maldito seja! Disseram-me que estava a brigar outra vez! Acaso não tens controle algum!

- Sa-paaa!

- E nem sua escrava conseguiu que Campo dormisse, e ele estava a procurar-t-

O bandeira não respondeu ou nem sequer parou, seguindo seu caminho até os caixotes e logo sentando-se atrás dele, onde ninguém pudesse vê-lo ou incomoda-lo.

- ...O que há com ele agora?! - Observou desconfiado, e logo se voltou a jovem criança - É melhor que seja tu, a mim não vais a ouvir-me, e a ti não farás nenhum mal... Entendes?

O pequeno confirmou com a cabeça decidida, indo atrás de seu tutor.

- Boa sorte!

O encontrou recostado nos caixotes, com os joelhos contra o corpo, braços sobre o mesmo, cabeça contra a madeira.

- Sa-m-pa? - Disse puxando de leve a calça de seu tutor.

Por costume, abaixou as pernas para que o menor pudesse subir sobre elas, e agilmente o menor assim o fez.

Não sabia muito bem o que dizer... Na verdade, nem sabia dizer muita coisa.

- Sa-Pa vós missê ta bém...?

Não obteve resposta, seu tutor seguia distraído observando o céu.

Franziu suas sobrancelinhas, será que estava bravo pelo de antes...?

- ... Disc-pa... Eu mi assuté... Eu dévia não...Discupa...

Sentiu então uma mão acariciar-lhe a cabeça.

- Não és tu... Não és... - Fez um pouco de silencio e logo seguiu - Eu que devia pedir desculpa

- Pur qui?

- Eu sei que não posso fazer muito por ti, não posso deter sua dor, ou mesmo deter uma nova mina, não só não posso como eu que as causo... Mesmo que saiba que isso fere seu corpo, não posso evitar...

- Sa-pa...

- Sei que apesar de pequeno entendes o que falo, e a única forma que encontro para amenizar o que faço és... Cuidar-te... Dar-te o carinho que mereces receber, és tudo que posso fazer...

- Máh Sa-m-pa é bom pa'mi...

- Talvez... Mas, eu realmente desculpo-me se... Se isso não é suficiente... Se não é importante o bastante nem mesmo para ser lembrado...

No que Campo virou-se para ver a face de seu tutor, sentiu como algo gelado atingiu sua bochecha, logo passando a língua e descobrindo que era salgada.

- Mas eu lemb-u!

Uma risada um tanto seca saiu da garganta do paulista, bagunçando com gosto os cabelos de seu pequeno.

- Sim... Tu lembras...E não vou deixar-te esquecer...Ouvis-te? - Deu lhe um sutil beijo sobre seus cabelos como costumava fazer para acalmar o menor, ou mesmo acalmar a si mesmo - Eu te amo, ouviu-me?

- Sim! - Sorriu abertamente deitando sobre o colo aquecido - Pu-q Sa-pa é e-pecial!

.

.

.

As horas se passaram sem maiores interrupções, e quase todas as províncias já se encaminhavam de volta a suas respectivas terras, ou ficavam a hospedar-se em vilas próximas.

Com exceção de uma.

- Não entendo... - Dizia Rio de Janeiro sentado numa rocha vendo as ondas do mar movimentar levemente os navios ancorados - Já procurei por todas as costas dessa colônia e ainda assim...

Em suas mãos mexia numa bela fita de seda azul, um tanto desgastada e manchada de algo que parecia ser sangue seco.

- Era pra ser na costa... Num era...

- Não posso acreditar que segues com essa tolice - Voltava seu cuidador com algumas ataduras no pescoço e na testa - Procurar por um sujeito que não lembras não sabes o nome, nem mesmo o sexo!

- M-mas eu sei que tinha olhos azuis! - Enfocou apertando a fita com força.

- Ora vamos! Isto és absurdo, sabes bem o tamanho que esta colônia tens! Jamais vais a encontrar alguém somente pela cor dos olhos! Ademais, já há procurado por todas a costa não é assim?! Fazendo tais vagens inecessarias não me surpreendes que não durou como Capital! Ao que me cabe, este que procura já deve és de estar morto!

A província não respondeu se manteve vendo o mar.

- Logo retornarei a buscar-se, tomaremos o barco ainda hoje! - E retirou-se.

Somente quando já estava sozinho, e o sol quase adentrava no horizonte, que levantou-se.

- ... Talvez... Realmente já tenhas morrido não é...?

Fez menção de lançar a sutil fita longe no mar, mas algo por algum motivo, o parou.

- ... Então.. - A colocou contra o rosto, quase numa prece - Onde quer que estejas... Espero que estejas bem...

Tornou a guarda-la entorno de seu pescoço, por baixo de sua vestimenta.

- ... Obrigado por tudo...

Deu então as costas ao mar, e partiu.

...

..

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>É isso! Espero realmente que tenham gostado! Este capítulo doeu até em mim pra escrever ;_;<p>

Agora nos resta ver como será a relação dos dois a partir disso!

Próximo capítulo "Capítulo 5 - Conhecendo-te outra vez"

Nos lemos!


End file.
